River Valley
by D-Reezy42
Summary: What happens when the clans we all know and love are forced into a new and strange type of cat clan.How will they ever get along with eachother? Moon Dynasty have always been peaceful, but will Shadowclan change that? Is there any hope for any cat?
1. Alliances and backround info

ALLEGIANCES AND SOME BACKROUND INFO

Okay, so here is the "Down low".

So the original clans that we all know and love are in jeopardy. Humans have effectively invaded every single territory they manage to find. The last hope lies with the river valley. Home of Moon Dynasty. Clans, not unlike their own, but very different. The clans live in perfect harmony, sharing prey, territory, and cats.

Yet, when Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan are forced into this new life, what will do? Will they fight, will they accept, with mischievous cats try to take over Moon Dynasty's peaceful ways. ABSOLUTELY.

The clans of Moon Dynasty report to one main leader, deputy, and medicine cat while having their own in the individual areas. Cats are split due to their skills. The clans are in areas best suited for those skills.

Thanks for reading! This is my first warriors fic! Please read and review!!

MOON DYNASTY

Official leader: Moonstar- All white, longhaired she-cat with bright green eyes. Known for just and sympathetic nature.

Official Deputy: Snakeheart- solid gray tom with large amber eyes.

Official Medicine Cat: Brushtail- dappled auburn she-cat with long whiskers and green-ish eyes. Has a long, bushy tail.

Kits- placed together regardless of clan

Foxkit- Red tom

Grasskit- cream she-cat

Lunakit- black she cat with white ears and paws

Tartkit- golden tom with large green eyes

Leafkit- gray tom with bushy tail

Warkit- black tom with one green eye and one blue eye

MOON-LAKE CLAN

Leader: Stormstar -Longhaired tom with dark gray stripes and bright blue eyes. Known for strength and power.

Apprentice- Darkpaw

Deputy: Coltclaw- dark brown tom with one white paw. Bright amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Waterlight- blue-ish she-cat with dark black eyes. Very insightful and considerate

Apprentice- Longpaw

Warriors

Fangclaw- A large black tom with black eyes and unusually long fangs.

Apprentice- Littlepaw

Grudgeheart- Longhaired dark brown tabby tom.

Dragonclaw- Small solid orange tom with green eyes. Small but powerful.

Waxstorm- golden tom with a white tipped tail.

Apprentice- Kitepaw

Minnowpelt- Longhaired tortishell she-cat.

Smolderfur- orange and black furred tom.

Beechlight- dark brown she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice- Spiritpaw

Bowheart- dapple gray she-cat with a long tail

Apprentices

Spiritpaw- Longhaired white she-cat.

Longpaw- Long tabby tom

Darkpaw- jet black small tom

Littlepaw- tiniest cat, with light gray speckled fur.

Kitepaw- light golden she-cat with yellow eyes

MOON-MOOR CLAN

Leader: Windstar- Siamese she-cat with long, slender body. Known for speed and agility

Deputy: Wonderheart- Cream haired she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice-Wetpaw

Medicine cat: Summerwing- white and orange longhaired she-cat with a quick temper

Warriors

Dusthand- light brown haired tom with light blue eyes

Apprentice-Lithepaw

Ashcloud- Dusty gray tom with yellow eyes

Skullwing- Bright red tom with green eyes and a white marking on his chest that resembles a face

Mothpelt- calico she-cat with a feathery tail.

Apprentice-Honeypaw

Lightstep- Small and gentle golden she-cat.

Gingerheart- ginger colored she-cat with brown eyes

Fernfur- rough coated black she-cat

Apprentices

Wetpaw-black she-cat with blue eyes

Lithepaw- Small, lithe tom with long white fur

Honeypaw- orangy she-cat with yellow eyes

MOON-FOREST CLAN

Leader- Sparkfeather: Large, longhaired golden she-cat with blue eyes. Known for her wit and intelligence

Deputy- Shellpool: Black she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat- Royalspots: tall dapple tom with large paws

Warriors

Cloverpelt: Tortishell she-cat with green-ish eyes

Lovefall: white she-cat with black paws

Rockwing: heavyset brown tom.

Applestorm- large black tom with long whiskers

Vipertooth- small, quick auburn tom

Ripplethroat- large tortishell tom with bushy tail

Wavesong- small gray she-cat

Apprentices

Winterpaw-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Rabbitpaw- Fast she-cat with large ears

Farpaw- undersized black tom with white spots

MOON-DARK CLAN

Leader: Beamstar- Dark longhaired gray tom

Deputy: Beakwing- Longhaired brown and white tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Batwind- dark she-cat with darker stripes

Apprentice-Spiderpaw

Warriors

Fallfur- orange tom with strong muscles

Whitethroat- white, fluffy she-cat

Ghostflight- gray longhaired tom

Apprentice-Larkpaw

Liontail- golden tom with amber eyes

Icetail- bluish she-cat with long, slender tail

Spicepelt- brown spotted tom with dark green eyes

Apprentice-Bootpaw

Fruitpelt- calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices

Spiderpaw- black and white she-cat

Bootpaw- creamy she-cat

Larkpaw- Longhaired tortishell tom

Okay, here they are. Kind of confusing, I know. HANG TIGHT! It'll get clearer soon! Read and review please, this is my first warrior fic!!

-D-Reezy42


	2. prologue

Eh-he, yeah, i noticed that. I asked for reviews when there was nothing to review on….SORRY! I've lost it. Lol. Anyway…her is a prologue, it's kinda vague, I know, but that's the point. Don't worry!

PROLOGUE

The small kit sat in the woods outskirting the large valley. He sat on his haunches, mewling helplessly, his fur not nearly course enough to protect him from the blistering wind.

The wind was so strong it dragged the tiny kit with it. The kit, still to confused to be able to realize what anything was, was startled by these new feelings. He felt…cold, and scared. Sight was unfamiliar, and he fought to keep his eyes closed, finding the brightness of the real world to strong for him.

The undersized kit went flying with a sudden gust of wind, sending his furry body against a tall tree, and silencing his meows for help. The kit lay crumpled at the base of the tree, his light brown striped fur mussed and in need of a good washing.

From the rocks running up the base of the hill, leading into the valley, two cats were purchased, taking out their nightly duties. Intrigued by the distant meowing, the cats began to skid down the slope, their paws unearthing little pebbles as they scrambled.

"Oh!" The golden she-cat exclaimed at the sight of the tiny un-moving kit. She padded over to him, and gave his body a little nudge with her nose. The kit stirred a bit before becoming still again.

"It's to cold for him out here," The red tom hissed, having to fluff out his own pelt from the cold. The she-cat wrapped her tail around the kit, using her body to shield him from the wind.

"He can't survive out here," she mewed, glancing up at the red tom. The tom shook his head, whiskers twitching with the uncertainty.

"What if his mother comes back?" He asked, sniffing the air for any unrecognizable scent. The she-cat curled her lips in disgusted and hissed.

"What kind of mother would leave a kit out in this?" She pulled the shivering kit closer and gave him a quick lick between his ears. The kit let out a startled mew, confused of the sudden warmth enveloping him. He was unfamiliar with warmth too, but it felt good on his frosty pelt.

"We can't just take him! What if she had an emergency and left to protect him and she comes back and thinks we stole him?" The red tom argued, lashing his tail. He stalked around the area, trying to find _any_ sign of a returning mother, or atleast another cat.

"So we leave him here to die?" The golden she-cat spat as the tiny kit burrowed into her, pleased with the warmth. He peeked up at the she-cat curiously.

"No…" The tom admitted, letting his tail droop in defeat. He padded to the kit, and closed his teeth gently around his scruff. The kit mewed again, frightened from being removed from the warmth. He swung his tiny paws and his captor, squeezing his amber eyes shut. One of his flying paws clipped the tom's snout. The tom rolled his eyes to the moon, and flicked his tail to show his annoyance.

"He's just scared," The she-cat purred, amused. "It's okay little one, you'll be safe soon." The mewling kit continued to whimper and bat at the tom's nose. Finally, the tom placed the kit on the rocks.

"You carry him then," He snorted in disgust. "My nose is hurting enough already." The she-cat gave the kit a lick and picked up the bundle of fur. The kit continued to meow, but seemed to know who was holding him, and that calmed him.

Together, the two cats scrambled up the rocks again, and looked down into the sleeping valley. Across it, they could make out three other cats perched on the rocks on the northern side of the valley, also patrolling the borders.

A heavyset tom bounced up the rocks on their side, sniffing the air with interest.

"What is that?" He mewed, interested. The red tom flicked his tail again, and his lean muscles flexed under his pelt.

"It's a mouse, what does it look like?" He hissed sarcastically, his voice stern, but his eyes showing amusement. The she-cat started down into the valley, leaving the two toms to discuss the event. When she reached the bottom, she crawled into the tall waving weeds. Settling down in a cluster, protected from the wind, she set the kit down and began to wash him. The little kit whimpered in a protest, but snuggled against the she-cat, happy with her warmth. The she-cat nuzzled his forehead, let him fall asleep against her. Slowly, the she-cat began to nod off herself, and finally falling asleep under the gently waving stalks.

A/N: Yes, yes, I know. There was no prophecy in the prologue. There will be one, not now though. Anyway, criticism is appreciated. Now that I have given you a little something, hopefully you can review. Hehe. BYE!


	3. sunny morning

"What _are _you doing?"

Icetail awoke with a start. The hindrance of an unremembered dream lingered at the ends of her mind.

The cave was dark. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could see Ghostflight standing over her, his ears pressed back in annoyance.

"If you must stretch out like a kit, then _please_ do so in a different cave!' He hissed, lashing his tail. He turned, and his gray head hitting a low hanging bulge of rock on his way out.

"It's time to get up!" Fallfur yowled obnoxiously from the back of the cave. His orange pelt caught the thin strand of light wafting in through the rocks. Fallfur was nearly always in a good mood, as opposed to Ghostflight, who was sour the day he was born.

"It's time to shut up," Spicepelt hissed, rolling over to avoid the light. Spicepelt was not an unhappy cat, merely a cat who appreciated the values of sleep. Lots and lots of sleep.

"What's wrong Icetail?" Fruitpelt mewed, her jaws gaping in a yawn. Icetail lay on her back, staring at the damp cave ceiling. Why could she not remember the dream? It still lingered enough to evaporate the blood in her veins. Yet its meaning evaded her.

"I had a dream," she mewed slowly, rolling to her paws.

"What about?" Liontail asked, curling his tail over his paws. Spicepelt perked his ears, as if the answer was important enough to listen, but not important enough to turn over.

"I don't remember," Icetail whispered, and then gave her head a strong shake. "Not that it matters. Today is the gathering!"

"Ah, yes!" Fallfur mewed sarcastically. "We get the honor of listening to Sun Dynasty threaten everyone and Sea Dynasty whine about all their problems!"

"It's exciting!" Fruitpelt argued, kneading the rocks. "I can't wait to see Earth Dynasty! We haven't seen them for so long. It's been what, and entire year!"

"Yes, well," Spicepelt dragged himself to his paws. "They probably won't be as happy to see us, namely, me." Spicepelt did not have a happy history with Earth Dynasty. Long ago he once tread with them before joining Moon Dynasty.

"You don't have to go," Icetail pointed out, slipping through the cave entrance. The air outside was moist and damp. The air heavy.

"Hi Icetail," Larkpaw greeted her cheerfully, a long snake dangling from his jaws. Icetail felt her eyes widen with surprise.

"Did you catch that?" she mewed, and the young tom hunched his shoulders.

"Well, no," He admitted, shuffling his paws. "Ghostflight did, he told me to bring it back to camp. I haven't been able to catch anything lately!' Icetail flicked her tail across his pelt.

"Tonight is your first gathering," she reminded him. Larkpaw grinned happily.

"I know!" He said, and seeming unable to contain his excitement, the young cat leapt on Bootpaw, who was passing by. As the two apprentices fought playfully, Icetail padded off to the food pile.

"Morning Icetail," Beakwing mewed. He sat calmly next to the pile, drabbing one paw over his face to clean it. Icetail loved Beakwing. He was smart, considerate, and amazing. He was blind, yet managed to know who she was.

"Good morning," She mewed in greeting, snatching a plump rat off the pile. She sat next to Beakwing, and bit into the delicacy.

"Someone's coming," Beakwing mewed carelessly, chewing a chunk of sparrow. Icetail listened, but heard nothing. She sniffed the air. Funny, that smelled like-

A loud yowl interrupted her thought. She looked up to see Lovefall and Appletooth fairly flew around the wall on the mountain. Icetail cocked her head with confusion. It wasn't that she disliked her close friends from forest clan. The aura of trouble that surrounded them worried her.

"Is there a problem?" Ghostflight growled from a ledge above her. "You sound like a bunch of badgers' trampling through!"

Lovefall ignored the sour cat, and skidded to a stop in front of Beakwing, out of breath. "Sun Dynasty! They're…they're…they're."

"They are what, where, why, and how?" Fallfur slipped from the cave, clearly not sensing the ominous dread that Icetail was.

"They are _cats_. They are _everywhere_! I don't know why! And I assume they walked, unless they have wings, in which case they would have flown," Appletooth mewed impatiently, his sleek, black fur standing on end. Fallfur's head snapped up, his eyes a blaze with curiosity.

"Everywhere as in everywhere but here or everywhere as in…everywhere?" He mewed, tossing aside his shrew. Spicepelt and Fruitpelt, drawn by the sudden racked, oozed from the caves.

"Everywhere as in outside the valley! As in lining up to fight!" Lovefall cried, digging her claws into the ground. Liontail pushed his head out at the word fight. Beakwing stood on his paws, and turned without a word. He effortlessly jumped up on the ledge, and climbed until her reached the leader's den. He disappeared into the darkness.

A moment later, Beamstar pushed out, and slid down the slop, Beakwing close at his heels. By now, all of dark clan had assembled at the base of the mountain.

"All able cats follow me," He mewed before stalking off. Icetail hopped to her feet. She quickly forgot her rat and got behind her clan mates. Not a cat was left in dark clan.

As they crossed into forest clan's territory, Icetail quickened her pace. She didn't like the forest. Not only was it to thick with trees and brush, but it was much to bright. How could anyone live in these conditions?

Sparkfeather joined the small troop of cats when they crossed over the base. Sparkfeather was perhaps the one cat Icetail admired most. Not only did she not take the traditional leader name, but she refused the nine lives. She always said that she need not be treated specially, because she was not.

The rest of forest clan joined as well, falling into the silent pace. Vipertooth trotted next to her, his pelt almost blending into forest. Tension rolled off each cat like a wave. This should not be happening the day of a gathering. Icetail tripped over a root.

"I would have tripped over rock if I were in dark clan territory," Farpaw commented, trying to make Icetail feel better. Farpaw was a sweet cat, and always thought of others before himself. Icetail nudged his shoulder.

"I'm sure you would be more coordinated than me," She mewed cheerfully, surprising herself with the happy tone she was able to produce.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Ripplethroat mewed tiredly. "Are we fighting or talking or having a party…"

"No one knows, but if we moved faster…" Vipertooth picked up his pace, and soon, the rest of the cats picked it up. Icetail found herself leaping over tree roots and dodging low hanging branches.

"Stop!" She heard Beamstar's yowl halt her paws. In the direct center of the valley, Lake Clan and moor clan were already gathered. Moonstar sat on the slightly raised hilltop. From here, you could see the four territories. Lake Clan's glittering water, forest clan's tall and solitary trees, moor clan's thin waving grassland, and her own dark side of the valley, caves woven into the mountain.

"Warriors and all," Moonstar yowled to begin. Everyone immediately quieted down. Icetail took a sat next to Fruitpelt. "Sun Dynasty has come to take our land." These few words sent screams of anger and fear rippling through the crowd. Moonstar waited till they were done, before finishing her sentence.

"We will fight, not to beat our rivals, but to protect our land!" She reminded them all. On her other side, Icetail felt Ghostflight flexing his claws into the soft earth.

"You_ will not _kill unnecessarily. Your objective is to wound, not kill!" she hissed the words as though they were her last. They might be. Icetail felt her chest beat with a rabbit's hops. She knew that Sun Dynasty was known for their battle skills. She also knew that _their _objective is to _kill_.

"Let's go!" Snakeheart yowled to the sky. He leapt off the rock and ran, charging toward as side of the valley. Everyone followed him. Cats charging with their souls. Brushtail and Waterlight stayed to look after the kits.

Icetail slammed her paws into earth as she ran. She reached the slope of the land, and then began to climb, unearthing small pebbles as she did.

This was not her idea of starting a day.


	4. battles suck

"You don't belong here! The dynasties are for strong cats!" Heatclaw, a large Sun Dynasty warrior, crouched in front of Icetail, his tail lashing. Icetail didn't give herself time to think. She pounce, springing off the ground and lunging for the large cat's throat. She was fast, but her move was expected, and her claws sank into the fur of his shoulders instead of his throat. As it was, it was probably better. Icetail didn't know how she'd feel if she had actually killed him.

Heatclaw trashed, flipping his large body sideways, dragging Icetail with him. She held on though. That is what she was best at. As far as making moves, she was not the most creative, but holding on? That she could do.

That is, until another unidentified cat pounced on her back. A jaw bit into the back of her neck, and Icetail gave a slight cry. This wasn't fair? What had happened to fair fighting?

This was Sun Dynasty. Fair is a myth.

Icetail reluctantly let go a Heatclaw and rolled on her back, setting the other warrior beneath her. Now, this would have worked quite efficiently if she were fighting, say, a kit. But this was a big, full grown Sun Dynasty warrior. The cat simply flipped over again, and now Icetail was on the bottom, her snout pressed into dry dirt as she thrashed.

Then the weight was removed. Icetail remained with her face in the dirt for a moment, stunned. At first she didn't understand, but then she looked up.

Fangclaw bit down into the large unknown cat's scruff, dragging him across the dirt. Fangclaw was by far the largest cat of in all the dynasties. He is formidable, but has a heart of gold underneath.

But not now, it seemed. The cat struggled to get loose, squealing like a kit. Fangclaw happily released him, watching him turn tail and flee with a peculiar look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Ghostflight reprimanded her for the second time this morning. His ear had been sliced, and claws have racked against his pelt, leaving parallel lines of red mixing with the milky gray.

Icetail didn't bother to reply. She leapt to her feet, and looked around. She was good with technical stuff. She could figure the likely hood of whether a cat could win in a battle. Looking for a friend in need, she spotted Lightstep swatting away a large black she-cat. From behind, an identical cat waited for the right time to pounce.

Icetail barreled across the battlefield, leaping over a fallen warrior, not taking the time to see who it was. The important thing for her was to prevent, not to save.

It appeared as though she had reached just in time. Just as the identical she-cat leapt from her crouch, Icetail hurled herself in the air, knocking the flying warrior out of the air. The she-cat landed with a thud on the ground.

Sensing the sudden commotion behind her, Lightstep turned, and the other she-cat lunged for her throat.

Lightstep chocked, her amber eyes growing wide with shock and alarm. She lost her footing and fell on her side, blood dripping from her gashed throat.

Icetail froze, her eyes locked on the image of her fallen friend. Never, in her life, had she laid eyes on a slain cat before. The dynasties had always fought, but it had never been this serious. It had never led to death.

A loud cry broke her thoughts. She flicked her eyes away for a moment to see Skullwing, Lightstep's mate barreling through the crowd. His cries filled Icetail's heart. She watched as he pressed his nose into Lightstep's ruffled fur, splattered with blood and waving with a slight wind. Icetail wished she could pass a little relief from her body to his, yet she had none to give.

Liontail now ran to his sister, out for blood. Anger fueled his fight as he charged at the murderer, leaping on her with twice the power he would have used. The she-cat went down under the blanket of anger and fur.

Another wail broke through Icetail's mind. She did not feel it was right to leave her littermate's side, but perhaps she could save another cat. She was of no use here anymore.

Turning around, she spotted a Sun Dynasty warrior squirming helplessly under the weight of three apprentices. As Darkpaw hung on the face of the heavy warrior, Kite paw was latched a pon his back. Spiritpaw bite down deep into his hind leg.

Icetail felt a surge of pride brighten her heart. Although she had yet to make an apprentice, it made her happy to see such young cats fighting for their dynasty. Happy, but also sad.

The happiness faded as she was tackled form behind. It was a cat…a cat she recognized.

Of course! As Icetail raked her claws across his snout she recalled a cat making a comment about how Moon Dynasty never fought. It was true. Moon Dynasty was neither the strongest dynasty nor the fastest dynasty. They were, however, the smartest dynasty.

Icetail winced as the tom sunk his claws into her thigh. Whirling on him, she flipped on her back and clawed his belly with powerful hind legs. The tom yowled, and lurched away.

A brownish blur moved quickly in front of her view and tackled the aggressive tom. Beakwing frightened the tom so much that he turned and fled without raising a claw, making Icetail want to purr in amusement.

A lifting yowl from Shellpool made Icetail look up. All around, the Sun Dynasty was retreating. They turned and ran, and Stormstar stepped up.

"Lake Clan, follow them! Don't let them get off that easy!" With these simply words a bunch of warriors burst from their silent celebration. Coltclaw leading them, they barreled through the thick trees outlining the valley, their yowls of triumph ringing in Icetail's ears.

"Let's get back to camp," Moonstar mewed quietly. She did not share her clan's enthusiasm. Icetail looked around. She saw Wonderheart supporting Lithepaw as he limped. Rockwing sat on the ground, licking over a deep gash set in his side. Fallfur rubbed up against her.

"It's a lose/lose situation," He mewed simply. He was right. A battle never is won.


End file.
